Alive
by Susan strong
Summary: Bobbi Theresa lives with her sister in D.C. She's been struggling to adjust back to a normal life since she left the Military, and when her sister decides that something needs to change, Bobbi's life only gets more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

 _I found solace in the strangest place,_

 _Way in the back of my mind,_

 _I saw my life in a stranger's face,_

 _And it was mine..._

 **~Alive; by Sia**

* * *

"You're gonna love it, Bobbi, I promise." Angelique, my older sister, was telling me about the joys of living in D.C. Honestly, I could've cared any less about it—the only reason I was going to live in D.C. was because our parents decided I needed a change of scenery and, given my conditions, Angelique would be the best person when it came to watching over me while I adjusted to a more comfortable living situation.

"I'm sure it looks amazing."

"That's hilarious."

I smirked.

For the record, I'm not blind. At least not _completely_ blind. I can see blurry images of people and certain things—not blurred to the point where I can't make it out, but there was just enough blurriness to make it hard for me to see those little details. It was like my vision was constantly out of focus. Not to mention the partial deafness in my right ear. If there's any wonder as to _why_ I have this partial blindness and partial deafness—in one ear—it's because I had served in the Military and was lucky enough to only sustain, what I had been told to be, minor injuries. I was impulsive enough to think I could join the Military right after high school, thinking it'd be like a new journey into my path to adulthood. There was a part of me that did genuinely enjoy being in the Military, but after the explosion that got me medically discharged, I realized that maybe I had been a little in-over-my-head when it came to that decision.

"Listen, Mom and Dad think that living with me is the best for you right now," Angelique said. "At least try to be positive about this."

"I am being positive," I said dryly. "Do you hear me complaining?"

"You're being sarcastic," Angelique said, "which means you don't like it."

"I'm trying OK?" I frowned. "I only _just_ got here."

There was a moment of silence between us. Angelique continued driving to her house, and I could feel she was thinking of something, which concerned me a little. Whenever Angelique started thinking of something, it always ended in some big disaster.

"You know, there's a Department of Veterans Affairs here," she said, trying to sound casual.

"So?"

"I sort of know this guy—really nice guy—who helps veterans overcome traumas from the Military..."

"No."

"Bobbi..."

"I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me."

"Mom and Dad said you'd have violent night terrors." There was a sharpness in Angelique's voice that made me stiffen. "You punched Mom so hard you fractured her jaw."

"She startled me."

"You need to talk to someone."

"I don't _need_ to talk to anyone."

"Bobbi Theresa, I swear to God, you're the most stubborn person I've ever met," Angelique snapped. "This is for your own good."

"Is this why I was sent here to live with you? To see some guy about what I did in the Military?"

"No, this is about you getting a new start. Living back home wasn't going to do you any good."

After leaving the Military, after five years of service, I was sent to live with my parents. For the most part, it felt like I was doing OK—I was getting better physically, and it didn't feel like I had anything wrong with me psychologically. I knew that I'd have little episodes of anxiety attacks whenever I heard certain noises, but I didn't think anything of it. Not to mention there were moments where a few bottles of beer managed to comfort me, but I didn't think it was much of a problem.

"Once you're settled, I think it'd be best if you went."

"I'm not going."

"Bobbi Theresa, you're going and that's final."

* * *

Once we reached Angelique's neighborhood, she helped me out of the car. I stood beside her car for a moment while she rummaged through the car to get something. Despite the fact that my vision wasn't too bad, I still had a white cane with me. There were certain things that were too difficult for me to see.

"How're you doing, Angelique?" a voice called.

My brows furrowed a little. It was a man's voice, a young man at that. I could pick up a hint of mischievousness and liveliness in his voice.

"Hey, Sam." Angelique's voice became friendlier. "I'm doing fine. This is my sister, Bobbi Theresa."

I saw the blurred figure of a man with a dark complexion walk in front of me. I stuck out my hand. "Just Bobbi," I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." I could practically hear the smile in his voice. "Sam Wilson."

"He's the one I told you who works at the V.A." Angelique nudged me.

"You were in the Military?" he asked.

I nodded. "Navy SEAL. Were you...?"

"Air Force," he replied. "Navy SEAL, huh? Must've been tough."

A humorless chuckle. "Oh yeah. Just because I'm a woman, didn't mean I got any special treatment."

"I was actually going to bring Bobbi by the V.A., if you're doing your thing today."

"Oh yeah." I could hear a tone in Sam's voice that caused my lips to purse. "I don't mind at all. Anyone can come."

"Well I..." I started.

"We'll be there," Angelique interrupted. "Thank you, Sam."

* * *

After everything I brought with me was put into Angelique's, I nudged her shoulder. "You and Sam seem chummy," I said.

"No." There was a definite firmness in her voice. "Trust me, Sam's nice, but he's not my type."

"Are you sure?" I teased.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Sam's a good friend and he knows I wouldn't be interested."

"I still can't believe you're making me go to that thing," I muttered. "I don't have any problems!"

"You've got night terrors, Dad said you'd drink bottles of his beer at a time, you'd have anxiety attacks—that doesn't sound like nothing."

"Sounds like you're all overreacting."

"I'm not changing my mind, Bobbi, you know that."

"And you say _I'm_ stubborn."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know what you think! If I get any characters wrong, just tell me so I can fix them. Unlike my other story, 'Mad World', a Bucky/OC pairing which is set after 'Winter Soldier', this story is a Sam/OC pairing that's leading into 'Winter Soldier'.**

 _ **A reminder to the reviewers**_ **: I know that when this chapter first went up, all it said was _Chapter 1_. I know. And when I update future chapters, it'll be a repost of the previous one until the newest update has been put up. I don't need any reminders of that. I'm completely aware. _Please understand that! I don't need constant reminders of something I'm aware of._**

 **Anywho, I own nothing in the 'Marvel' universe. All I own are my OC's and fillers.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.  
** **Susan Strong**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

 _So if you're lonely why'd you say you're not lonely?_

 _Oh you're a silly girl,_

 _I know I heard it so,_

 _It's just like you to come and go,_

 _And know me no you don't even know me,_

 _You're so sweet to try,_

 _Oh my you caught my eye,_

 _A girl like you's just irresistible..._

 **~Whistle for the Choir; by the Fratellis**

* * *

"Uhm...I'm Bobbi. I uh...I served as a SEAL for five years. Uhm...I got medically discharged after an incident in Iraq." After Angelique practically _dragged_ me to the V.A. for that little get together, I've been feeling really uncomfortable. I can see the blurred images of other people there, and I can feel them staring at me. I was never good at opening up to people, especially my family, but since I came back from the Military, I've pretty much shut myself down. If I didn't feel like there was a problem, I wasn't going to share it.

"Is it OK to ask you to share?" Any liveliness or hidden mischievousness that had been in that Sam guy's voice earlier had completely vanished. He was all serious.

I felt Angelique's hand cover mine. She had come for some kind of emotional support and to make sure I didn't try and leave. I mean, I can understand the support, but since I'm blind to an extent, how far could I go on my own?

"Uhm...there was an incident with some targets we were suppose to handle," I said uncertainly. "They had explosives that we somehow overlooked, and when it went off it was really bad."

A part of my mind instantly flicked to the moment it happened. It didn't matter how bad my eyesight had become, the images and sounds and smells were engraved in my mind. The smell of burning flesh, the smoke and fire, the screaming. The pain that went numb over time.

"I lost some of my eyesight—n-not all of it—and I'm partially deaf in one ear," I said. "Uh...I guess I have some nerve damage on parts of my arms and legs and a lot of scarring."

I stopped talking after that. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to continue. Why did Angelique feel the need to bring me? I didn't need help. So what if I had anxiety attacks! Didn't everyone have them at some point? And doesn't everyone drink? What's so bad about that?

 _They can't hope to understand how I feel. How's sending me to live with my sister going to make anything better?_

I tried shoving that part down. I knew my parents meant well when they sent me to D.C., but it still made me upset they'd think it would be for my best interest. Wouldn't I know what would be in my best interest?

* * *

After that little get together ended, Angelique and I were saying our farewells to the other participants before getting ready to head out ourselves. I was exhausted from moving and being dragged to the V.A. had taken a lot out of me. The others had their own stories that made me feel a little bad for complaining—whatever Sam was doing was helping them.

When I felt a hand—that wasn't Angelique's—on my shoulder, I stiffened.

"I'm glad you came today." Sam's voice rung in my ears, still harboring that seriousness. "I think it's important for people to open up like that."

I tried for a smile. "Opening up isn't something I'm good at."

"It really isn't," Angelique said, jokingly poking my side. "She's the stubborn one in the family."

I swear I could feel a smile spreading across Sam's face. "Well, if you decide to come back, maybe this can help you learn how to open up more."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said. "Thanks."

Saying our goodbyes to Sam, I carefully put out my cane and steadily walked out of the room.

* * *

The one thing I think I learned when I lost some of my eyesight was that I took a lot of what I saw for granted. Not once did it ever occur to me that, one day, I might get into some kind of situation and lose some of my ability to see. It didn't occur to me that I wouldn't be able to see anything the way I used to. I wouldn't be able to see the sun rise or set; I wouldn't get to see the stars; I wouldn't even be able to see someone's face. Everything started blurring together, though I could make out distinct shapes, and I realized that vision had been the one thing in my life I hadn't realized I took for granted.

Same for my hearing. I wasn't completely deaf in my right ear, it sounded muffled when someone tried talking to me on my right side.

All those little things I believed were impossible to live without had almost been taken from me. I can almost understand what it's like for someone who's blind.

I'd have to learn to stop taking all those little things for granted.

 _I guess if everyone's so determined for me to start over, I might as well give myself something to live by._ I frowned. _Life Rules—sounds stupid. But if I'm going to make any progress, I guess I oughta start somewhere._ My hands gripped my cane harder. _Life Rule #1—enjoy the little things._

"You did do really good today," Angelique said, interrupting my thoughts. "I've never seen you open up like this before."

"Don't think I'll be doing it on a daily basis," I said.

"Sam's got a point." I frowned. "If you keep going to those meetings and try opening up, you'll get better at doing that. You can't keep bottling everything up."

"I don't do that." I scowled. "I just don't see the point in telling everyone every little detail about my life."

"You don't _have_ to tell your life story," Angelique sighed. "At least tell a little bit about yourself. You're an interesting person."

"Angelique Ioannidis, there is absolutely nothing interesting about me," I said with a humorless chuckle.

"Oh, so we're going with full names now?" she exclaimed, laughter lacing her words. "Well, Bobbi Theresa Ioannidis, you are an interesting person. You're just too busy being a stubborn asshole to admit it."

I snorted, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, _I'm_ the suborn asshole. That must make you the _nice_ one, huh?"

Angelique laughed.

 _Well, if I'm going to live here now, I might as well make the most of it._ I smirked at whatever comment Angelique made back. _Besides, I highly doubt I'd be going anywhere for a while._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hope you guys liked this update! If you've got any suggestions on future Bobbi/Sam meets, let me know! If I'm getting Sam wrong in any way, let me know. I'm always up for ideas or constructive criticism. Just leave a review or PM me.**

 **Nothing in the 'Marvel' universe belongs to me. All I own are my fillers and my characters.**

 **The last names for Bobbi and Angelique are Greek, I think. I try to at least give my characters a little diversity, and yes, these two are partially Greek. I may or may not decide to have a chapter that dwells on their early life and whatnot. I haven't decided yet. If you've got any suggestions on how Angelique or Bobbi could improve in future updates, leave a review or PM me on any ideas you have. If you've got any ideas in general on anything for this story, leave a review or PM me.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

 _Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time,_

 _I feel alive,_

 _And the world it's turning inside out [yeah!],_

 _I'm floating around in ecstasy,_

 _So don't stop me now,_

 _Don't stop me,_

 _'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time..._

 **~Don't Stop Me Now; by Queen**

* * *

The days seemed to roll by without much trouble. I was starting to adapt to life in D.C., and it wasn't _as_ bad as I thought it'd be. It certainly wasn't very exciting, but it was something I was going to have to deal with. Angelique still made me go to those meetings at the V.A., which still bothered me because I would never feel comfortable opening up to anyone. It didn't matter that I was with other veterans, I still felt like I was telling too much and I didn't want to get into deep detail. But the one thing I did appreciate was that they were all understanding of that.

So after another meeting, Angelique flitted off to go talk to one of the veterans she was acquainted with—being the more sociable sister—while I tried to carefully maneuver myself so I wouldn't get in the way of anyone trying to leave.

"Hey, Bobbi." Sam's voice rang loud and clear, causing a smile to spread across his face.

"Hey," I said lightly.

"How're you adjusting to everything so far?" he asked.

I gave a shrug. "I'm getting there," I said with a humorless chuckle. "I could never adapt to change all that well."

I could only imagine Sam nodding at that.

"How long have you been doing these things?" I asked. I could see the blurry silhouettes of the people still in the room or leaving.

"About a year after I got back," Sam said with a sigh. "I needed to find out a way to let out everything, so I came here."

"You were in the Air Force, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What made you leave?"

"I had been a Pararescueman, went out on a mission and my friend was blown right out of the sky." There was a sadness in Sam's voice that made my stomach drop. "I just didn't see a reason to go on."

"That must've been hard," I said softly.

Sam sighed. "Yeah. But I'm helping people."

Before the conversation could continue, Angelique came over and after saying our goodbyes to Sam, we headed out.

* * *

I sat on Angelique's sofa with a bottle of beer in my hand. Since I didn't really have anything to do, I just settle for sitting, having the television on _any_ channel for at least background noise, while I nursed the beer. I could briefly hear Angelique's voice from the kitchen, talking about all the things she had planned for us to do during my _'first weekend in D.C.'_. She sounded excited—it was a childish excitement almost.

"...there's also this nice little café just a couple streets down," Angelique exclaimed happily, "it's about a twenty minute walk if you're up to it! You'll absolutely love it."

"Uh, Angie, I don't really know if I'm up for going out." I heard Angelique stop talking immediately and I felt guilty for even opening my mouth. "You're being a big enough help just by letting me live with you, but going out of your way to take me sightseeing and to all these little cafés is just too much. I just want to have a moment to adjust."

"Bobbi, I just want you to be reconnected with the world. Since you've come back, you've distanced yourself from everyone, _especially_ your family."

"That's not true," I snapped. "Has it crossed _anyone's_ mind that maybe I needed time to just _think_ about all the shit I went through over there? Everyone's always saying I'm _'disconnected'_ or _'distancing myself'_ , but none of you have the _teensiest_ idea that maybe it's because I saw some twisted shit over there. Maybe it hasn't occurred to anyone that when I got back, I needed surgeries from the damage I went through! That I'm considered legally blind because of what it's done to me. So don't you tell me I'm disconnecting or distancing myself or some other bullshit! I just need to adjust."

More silence.

I mentally grimaced. I hoped I hadn't offended Angelique, she was always the one looking out for everyone's best interest.

"Angie..."

"No, you're right," she sighed. "If you're not up to it, I won't force you."

"I didn't mean to snap at you, I was being a bitch..." I sighed. "You're really trying for me."

"I don't want to push you to do anything."

I sighed, feeling a little guilty and a bit frustrated. "I just ruined your good mood, didn't I?"

"Nope." The light tone in Angelique's tone returned. "That means we can figure out all the things we can do together."

"You just don't give up," I chuckled.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry if this filler was boring or poorly written. Let me know what you think! If I'm getting the characters wrong, just let me know and I'll try and write them better. Also, if you guys have any suggestions on future updates, just let me know! I love suggestions.**

 **I own nothing in the 'Marvel' universe, it all belongs to Stan Lee, the writers/producers of the movie[s], etc. All I'll ever own are my fillers and my characters.**

 **I promise I won't have these fillers going on for too long, but I am trying to find a comfortable pace before I start adding in bits from 'Winter Soldier'. Don't want to put the movie in too soon, but I don't want to wait too long. So, again, if you've got suggestions or ideas on future updates I have no problem with being told about it. Leave a review or a PM! Reviews are important, I would kind of like those more than a PM, but whatever you prefer.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

 _Sing it for the deaf,_

 _Sing it for the blind,_

 _Sing it for everyone that you left behind,_

 _Sing it for the world,_

 _Sing it for the world..._

 **~SING; by My Chemical Romance**

* * *

By the time the weekend rolled around, Angelique had pretty much tried keeping me as active as possible. She had me going to those V.A. meetings, doing a little exercising with her, going shopping, and going out to lunch. Despite my disapproval for the activities, I wasn't given much of a choice. She wanted to keep me distracted, keep me from doing what she considered to be _'destructive tendencies'_. Which I still don't see as being anything but normal.

But the one thing that runs in the family is stubbornness—and if stubborn could be personified, it would be my big sister.

* * *

"Bobbi, get up!" Angelique cried, barging into my room.

I rolled over in my bed, pulling the covers a little higher over me.

"I've got plans for today, Bobbi." Angelique's voice was at its usual peppiness, which made me groan in irritation.

"Angie, seriously, back off," I muttered, burying my face in my pillow.

"Bobbi..."

"Angie, I am done doing your things, OK?" I muttered. "I'm sleeping in, having a little beer, and enjoying a little me time."

"Bobbi Theresa, I promise you it'll be fun!"

Glaring over my shoulder at the sound of where Angelique's voice was coming from, I scowled. I had spent the first couple days of my D.C. stay doing exactly what Angelique wanted—every little idea, suggestion, and social situation she wanted, even though I just wanted to stay inside and do nothing.

"I've been doing every little thing you've wanted since I came here," I muttered bitterly. "I've gone to those little cafés, the V.A. meetings, exercising—I want some down time, OK?"

Angelique's blurred vision came into my view, and I felt part of the bed dip from where she sat down. "I'm overdoing this aren't I?" she asked, sounding almost apologetic.

"You really are," I murmured. "What time is it anyway?"

"Seven-thirty."

My brows furrowed. "I'm going back to bed, Angie." Laying back down, I tried pulling my covers over me. "Maybe if you're not busy later, we can do something around the house. Doesn't sound too bad, right?"

"If that's what you want..."

"It is. Trust me."

* * *

As the day went on, I found myself enjoying the whole idea of staying inside and doing what _I_ wanted for a chance. Angelique seemed a little bored, but I knew she was trying her best to make everything comfortable for me.

It was only a little while later when I heard the home phones go off and Angelique answer. After a moment, I felt a nudge on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked, sipping my beer.

"It's Mom and Dad," she said, taking the beer bottle from my hand.

"Wait..." I tried reaching for the bottle, but Angelique moved out of my line of bad-eyesight and shoved the phone into my hand.

"Talk to them."

Sighing, I put the phone to my ear. "Hey," I said, trying to sound cheerful.

 _'How are you doing, agapiméni?'_ Mom asked in that thick Greek accent of hers.

I gave a small smile. "I'm fine. How're you guys?" I asked.

 _'We're fine,'_ she sighed. _'Your father and I are worrying about you, though.'_

"Everything's fine here." I rubbed my forehead with the back of my hand, letting out a silent sigh. "Angie's been doing a good job helping me adjust."

 _'Bobbi, can you promise your father and I something?'_

"What?"

 _'Promise you'll get better,'_ she asked.

"Mom..."

 _'Agapiméni, I mean it.'_ There was a firmness in her voice that made me stop talking, but the bubble of irritation was getting bigger. _'You haven't been the same since you've gotten back.'_

"Seriously, the next person who says _anything_ along those lines again, I'm going to scream." My irritation was bubbling over. "Of _course_ I'm going to be different! I've been in the Military."

 _'Bobbi Theresa, please.'_ The desperation in her voice made me stop for just a moment longer. _'None of us will ever understand what you went through and I know it feels like we're pestering you, but we just want what's best for you.'_

"I'm really trying my best here." I pinched the bridge of my nose. I was desperately trying not to let the irritation leak back into my voice. "Everyone expected me to make some miraculous full recovery and it just doesn't work like that!"

There was a brief moment of silence on the other side. _'How about this, I'll tell Angelique to give you some space. It's been a bit overwhelming hasn't it?'_

"A little _too_ overwhelming."

 _'We'll let you do your thing. How does that sound?'_

A small smile spread across my face. "I'd appreciate that."

I could almost feel the smile at her end. _'OK, I'll talk to Angelique. She's always been a bit overbearing.'_

"Yeah, she can be." The irritation started fading, and I felt a little guilty for almost losing my temper. "But I guess moving in with her was a good idea. She can be fun _sometimes_."

 _'Good,'_ Mom laughed. _'As long as you two are getting along.'_

I feigned hurt. "You've wounded me!" I exclaimed. "Angie and I are angels—me more so, though."

Mom gave a sharp laugh. _'Let me talk to Angelique. I'll talk to you soon, OK?'_

"OK. Love you, Mom."

 _'Love you too, Bobbi.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for this late and incredibly lame update! I've been getting sidetracked with school and work and I've been trying to figure out a way to write this chapter to at least be somewhat interesting in my exhausted mind. So, let me know what you think! How should I improve Bobbi's character? How should I improve the story? Any Marvel-movie-storyline will be added in at a later date, so I will try and not bore you guys with anymore lame fillers! But seriously—reviews will always be important! I need your help for this story to improve.**

 **I own nothing in the 'Marvel' universe. All I own are my characters and my fillers!**

 **Seriously, leave ideas if you've got any, tell me about any OC's you'd like to see in the story, tell me what you think should be improved. Constructive criticism is always the best.**

 _agapiméni_ **—Grecian for sweetheart. I got that from Google Translate. I don't know any Grecian, so if anyone out there is fluent in it, just give me a hand so I don't get anything wrong.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

 _They say we are what we are,_

 _But we don't have to be,_

 _I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way..._

 **~Immortals; by Fall Out Boy**

* * *

The weekend rolled by and it went just the way I wanted it to—staying in Angelique's, not having to deal with anyone. And, thankfully, Mom had a nice talk with Angelique and my older sister was starting to back off some. I was glad to actually enjoy a weekend where I could be occupied with all the things that made me happy and comfortable.

"Is there anything you'd like to do tomorrow?" Angelique asked; she had just finished making us dinner, the two of us sitting on the couch with the television blaring some show.

I shrugged. "You're probably gonna make me go to that V.A meeting tomorrow, aren't you?" I asked.

I could picture Angelique shrugging. "Only if you want to," she asked. "Mom said that I should give you some breathing room."

Humming, I took a bite of my food. "I guess it's not that bad."

"I _told_ you they would help," Angelique laughed. "Aside from you and Sam getting all chummy."

"Angie, I've barely been here long enough to get to know him," I snorted. "I've never been with him outside of those meetings anyway."

"Oh come on!" Angelique laughed. "You were giving me a hard time about him!"

I gave an unladylike snort. "Please," I scoffed. "You _know_ I was joking. Now you're just bullying me."

Angelique playfully shoved me.

"Maybe, if you want, we can just go out and walk around."

I thought it over—it wasn't an entirely bad idea. After a moment, I nodded. At least that was one thing I could do without finding it forced.

* * *

"I always like walking here," Angelique said. "There's never a lot of people and it's always really beautiful."

Angelique had taken me to a little park she absolutely adored. For the past five minutes she had been talking about how much she loved taking walks in it, how she enjoyed the scenery, how it felt a little more secluded than the other parks nearby.

"If you ever want to go for a walk, I can take you here," she went on. "Only if you want to, though."

I smiled. "That'd be nice."

For a little while, we didn't say anything; we were enjoying the silence. Even though Angelique could talk anyone's ear off, she knew when to appreciate a moment's silence.

"Ya know, I wish I could see what this place looks like." I felt Angelique look at me. Even though my vision was always out of focus— _permanently_ out of focus—it made me feel a little sad knowing I'd never get to _really_ see what everything looked like. Only seeing the blurred out shapes of my surroundings reminded me every day of what I lost when I was in the Military. "It kinda sucks," I said with a humorless chuckle, "not being able to...ya know..."

I felt Angelique wrap her arm around my shoulders. "Everything will work itself out," she said.

"How are you such an optimist?" I chuckled.

" _Someone's_ gotta even out that attitude of yours," she joked.

"You're hilarious," I muttered sarcastically.

I could only imagine the smirk on Angelique's face. "I try."

* * *

The walk itself lasted for maybe an hour and a half before Angelique and I decided to go back to her home. The air was starting to get chillier, which I took as a sign that it was getting close to sundown.

"I have a meeting at my work tomorrow," Angelique said, "so I won't be home for most of the day."

"OK," I said.

"Just OK?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "If you've got stuff to do at work, then OK. I'll just hang out around the house, then."

Angelique sighed. "Fine, if that's what you want." She didn't say anything for a few minutes. "I've got some leftovers if you get hungry and, even though I don't like it, some beer if you want any."

A smile spread across my face. "You're saying it's OK for me to drink?" I teased.

"You drink more than I'm comfortable with," she muttered. "You're pretty much an alcoholic."

"I'm not an alcoholic," I defended. "I only had half a beer today." There was a tense silence. "Fine, _maybe_ I drink more than I should, but beer's my comfort! Sometimes people need a little buzz to keep themselves going."

"Alcoholic," Angelique sighed.

I shook my head. "I'm not!" I exclaimed. "Alcoholics are always drinking; I drink every now and again."

Angelique sighed but didn't press the matter anymore. I frowned.

There was nothing about me that screamed _'alcoholic'_ , I just liked to drink one or two before getting on with my day. Sometimes I'd be able to settle with just half of one. That wasn't so bad, right?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the short and possibly poorly-written chapter. I've been getting sidetracked by responsibilities—which is also why this chapter is showing up so late—so I've been trying to figure out a way to wrap this up the best I can.**

 **I own nothing in the 'Marvel' universe; all I own are my characters and my fillers.**

 _Gilyflower_ **: I suppose Angelique is kind of annoying—I kind of based her personality on a few people I know who are nearly similar in the way she acts [kind of pushy and overly-optimistic]. But I appreciate that you are interested in the story! I hope to hear from you in future updates.**

 _Carly Carnations_ **: Right! Sam is adorable. He's been one of my favorites since they introduced him. There really should be more Sam/OC stories out there; but there are some good stories with other pairings, too. I think maybe Bobbi and Steve will have their moments where they clash, but I'm still figuring out how to write their interactions. Thank you for being interested in my story! Hopefully I hear from you soon.**

 **If you've got ideas, suggestions, etc., leave a review or PM me!**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

 _Oh and I guess we made it,_

 _Or at least we made it this far,_

 _And it all looks good from here..._

 **~At Least We Made It This Far; by Relient K**

* * *

When Angelique had left for her work the next day, I felt a restlessness bubbling inside me. It was kind of surprising when I felt myself missing my older sister's obnoxious attempts to keep me busy and socialized. But then there was that other part of me who was undoubtedly pleased that I was given the opportunity to have a moment's peace.

But, in the end, I ended up going with the restlessness in me and deciding that I wanted to go do something.

And it seemed like someone else was feeling the same way because a knock came from Angelique's front door.

Carefully standing up, I managed to maneuver my way to the front of the home and took a moment to find the doorknob.

"Oh. Hey, Bobbi." I felt my brows rise when I heard Sam's voice.

"Hey," I said slowly. "I didn't know you were coming by today."

I could only imagine a slight shrug accompanying Sam's response. "Just came to check up on you and Angie," he sighed.

"Was it because I wasn't at that V.A. meeting today?" I said. "I kinda wanted to go, but I can't legally drive anywhere and Angie had to be at work, so..."

"Well, it's not really the reason I came by, but that's good to know." I nodded. "I just wanted to know how you're adjusting so far."

"I've been doing just fine," I said with a smile. "Angelique's been making sure I'm plenty entertained; I get little moments to myself—not so bad."

Sam let out a chuckle. "Yeah—Angie's always bouncing all over the place."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't need to tell me that," I scoffed. "I had to grow up with her." After a moment's silence, I decided to break it. "Ya know, I was actually thinking of heading out—maybe go on a little walk or something. I guess Angie's little escapades are starting to make me a little restless when they're not happening."

"I could come with you," Sam offered. "I probably _should_ come with you—to make sure you're OK."

"I can promise you I'll be just fine," I said with a smirk.

"Still, doesn't hurt to help." I could hear a hint of mischievousness in his voice. There was almost an underlining tone in his voice. I let out a humorless chuckle.

"OK, if that's what you want," I said.

* * *

Sam and I ended up taking a walk around the neighborhood before he suggested the opportunity to go to lunch.

"Thanks for this, Sam." I smiled at him. "I'll be sure to pay you back."

"It's no big deal, Bobbi," he chuckled.

I felt my smile widen. "Seriously, I'll pay you back," I insisted. "You didn't have to do this, but you did."

Sam let out another chuckle but didn't press the matter. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you join Military?" Sam asked.

I let out a humorless snort. "You know how when you're a teenager and you think you're able to do anything?" I asked, sarcasm lacing my voice. I waited a moment, and I faintly saw Sam's figure nod. "Well, that's what I thought," I said, rolling my eyes almost sarcastically. "I thought I could handle anything, so I decided to join the Military."

"That makes sense," Sam said.

I snorted. "Yeah. A little teenage stupidity goes a long way."

"You know, at the meetings, you do open up a little more." I could hear almost praise in Sam's voice.

"It's a work in progress."

"Keeping it bottled up isn't healthy."

"I'm sorry if I sound rude, but I _really_ am not in the mood to be lectured on what I bottle up." I crossed my arms over my chest almost stubbornly. "I'm just more comfortable not telling everyone my problems."

Sam didn't say anything, but I saw his figure nod slightly, though it was hard to see at first.

I sighed. "Look, I had fun today. I should probably head back, if Angelique's home and I'm not there..."

"It's fine." I could almost hear a smile in his voice. "I had a nice time, too."

* * *

After Sam had dropped me off at Angelique's, I felt myself relax a little more. Overall, Sam was a nice person. He was funny and had a level of charm that I found to be pleasant. And if I were to be completely honest with myself, I wouldn't have any problem having Sam's company on a day Angelique wasn't pushing me around to do things.

Maybe something good _was_ coming out of Angelique's crazy idea.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry if this chapter felt sloppy, rushed, or whatever. Also, I am sorry for not having it posted right away. Just let me know what you think of the chapter, OK?**

 **I own nothing in the 'Marvel' universe. All I own are my characters and the coffee I drink.**

 **If you've got ideas for future updates, what should happen before the 'Winter Soldier' arc starts, maybe the progression of Bobbi's and Sam's relationship, let me know! I'm all for ideas and suggestions. The more you guys give me to work with, the more I'll be able to put into this story. That's the important thing!**

 **So, I'll wrap up this author's note.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

 _Nothing really matters,_

 _Anyone can see,_

 _Nothing really matters,_

 _Nothing really matters to me..._

 **~Bohemian Rhapsody; by Queen**

* * *

Angelique had come home about half an hour after Sam dropped me off. She didn't seem to suspect I'd done anything while she was gone, since I had resumed drinking a little beer while blasting the television to provide some background noise. Though I could sense she was tired.

"Long day?" I called.

"You have _no_ idea," she groaned. "I seriously cannot stand that job!"

"Why don't you quit?" I snorted. "It's seriously not that hard, Angie."

"Bobbi, I don't think you understand how I can't do that." There was a seriousness in Angelique's voice that made me roll my eyes. "I can't just _quit_ —not yet anyway. I have to wait until I find a better job first."

"You've been saying that for years now."

"Well, I mean it this time," she exclaimed. "I'll find a better job—one that I really enjoy—and then I'll quit this one. I promise you that."

I hummed, taking a drink from my beer.

"I was thinking of getting a job," I said. "I don't know who's hiring these days."

Angelique didn't say anything, which I couldn't tell being good or bad. But, having to grow up with her, I took it as a bad sign.

"If you're not saying anything, I take it it's a bad idea," I said dryly.

"I did not imply it'd be a bad idea."

"But you're quiet. You never shut up unless it's a bad idea."

"Bobbi..."

"No, I'd like to know why me getting a job isn't good."

"I'm just worried about what will happen."

"It's not like I can't handle myself."

"I _know_ you can..."

"Then why can't I?"

"I just thought you could wait a little longer."

"'Till _what_?"

"'Till you felt ready."

"I feel ready now."

"You've barely been here long enough to know that."

I scowled. "Angie, I can't keep depending on you, OK? I'll become a leech."

"No you won't."

"Remember when Mom brought _Theíos_ Antonis over?" I exclaimed. "He wouldn't leave for six months. He nearly bled Mom dry if Dad hadn't done something about it."

Angelique let out a sigh. " _Theíos_ Antonis was trying to find himself," she said, sounding almost defensive.

"He's in his forties and hasn't had a stable job in ten years." I took another sip of my beer. "Antonis isn't anything more than a freeloader. I don't want to be like him."

Another sigh.

"I'm not changing my mind, Angie," I said defensively. "I'm going to get a job sooner or later, whether you like it or not."

* * *

The next day was a little different, Angie got out of work earlier than she did the day before, though I didn't get to spend my free time with Sam, so Angelique decided that it'd be best to do more sisterly-activity time. She already took me to all her favorite cafés and restaurants, she introduced me to all her friends already, and after she forced me to go to a later V.A. meeting, she decided that we needed to do more exercising.

She took me to another park, saying there were more people than she was comfortable with at the one she usually went to.

"What I like about _this_ park is that you get to see other people exercising here, too." Angelique's voice was at its usual peppiness. She always sounded happier when she was working out. "That way you don't feel so self conscious!"

"I wouldn't be able to see anyone working out if I tried," I muttered.

After walking—Angelique said that our work outs would gradually become more intense the more comfortable I got with them—a couple of feet listening to my sister babble on about her favorite work out routines whenever she was outside, she put her hand on my shoulder and nearly yanked me back to stop me.

"Jesus, Angie, what's gotten into you?" I snapped.

"It's nothing."

"You nearly knocked me over to tell me it's _nothing_?"

"Sam's jogging a little way from us and there's someone else there, too."

"So?" I barked. "Let them jog in peace."

"Don't you want to go say hi?" Angelique offered.

"Sam's a nice guy, but I don't want to bother him _now_." I rolled my eyes. "Besides, I'll probably see him tomorrow at that meeting."

Angelique let out a soft hum.

Part of me had to wonder who the other guy was she was talking about.

* * *

By the time we made it back to Angelique's house, I was exhausted. After I took a quick shower, I pulled my hair into a messy bun and went to bed. Angelique had a knack of making the day seem a lot longer than necessary and knew just how to ware a person thin.

But I suppose part of me had to be grateful. If I didn't have someone like her in my life, I'd probably confine myself to a couch with some beer all day.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hopefully you guys enjoyed this update! If it was short, I apologize, I have been going back and forth between work and studying for upcoming finals. If you think the chapter's good, I thank you; if you think it could use improvement, let me know.**

 **I own nothing in the 'Marvel' universe, all I own are my characters and the air conditioning in my home.**

 **Quick question: by the time I am finished with this story, should I put in the 'Civil War' storyline? I'm already writing another CA story with a different plot and character pairing, and I was just curious on what you guys thought. Leave a review on what you think.**

 **Also, when it comes time for the whole Sam/Bobbi romances and whatnot, I'd need some help from you guys. I don't really think I will do a good job writing Sam's character getting all romantic, and so that's where I'll need you guys. Also, when Bobbi meets Steve for the first time, should what should go on between them, friendship wise? Should it be mutual dislike for each other [in regards to stubbornness or other factors], or should they get along right away?**

 **Let me know!**

 **I'll wrap up this author's note, but please keep those questions in mind.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

 _It's time to begin, isn't it?_

 _I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit,_

 _I'm just the same as I was,_

 _Now don't you understand?_

 _That I'm never changing who I am..._

 **~It's Time; by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

By the time the V.A. meeting came to an end the next day, I was waiting near the entrance of the room, waiting for Angelique to stop her usual socializing so we could be on our way. But for some reason, Angelique was taking her sweet time with the people she was talking to, and that meant I had to stand around awkwardly until she decided to stop.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, which I could only assume was Sam's.

"How're you doing today?" he asked, his voice unusually soft.

I tried for a smile. "I'm good," I said. "I guess these things are really starting to help."

"That's good." Sam gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable."

I shrugged. "It's nothing," I said. "It was bound to come up anyway."

The topic of the meeting was centered more around regret and guilt. When it had come to my turn, the one thing that came to the top of my head was, after the attack, finding out that a good friend had been killed. He was the only one who didn't make it—he'd been closer to the blast. Jeremiah, the man who'd died, had only been in his early thirties; he talked about how his wife had just given birth to their fourth child. Despite all the things he'd seen since being in the Military, he somehow maintained an attitude that wasn't _completely_ hardened by the horrors he saw.

After hearing about Jeremiah's death...everyone who'd been in the attack felt responsible. We all sent condolences to his family; gave them whatever money we had for the funeral; said words of farewell.

His wife, Shae, had been understanding and didn't hold any anger for her husband's death. She accepted it, and as far as I knew, her kids, despite how young they'd been, had been given the best explanation that could be given on why their father was gone.

I guess Sam must've seen the expression on my face—the guilt, which had been rekindled and was burning just as strongly as before—because he pulled me into a hug.

I stiffened just slightly in his embrace before I wrapped my arms around him.

"It's fine," I sighed, resting my head against his shoulder. "We all lost someone. Mine's no different than anyone else's."

"It's still hard to talk about." Sam's voice sounded sad, distant. It was probably the first time I ever heard him sound anything like that. There was no seriousness, no hidden mischievousness. Just sadness.

When the hug ended, I put a hand on Sam's forearm and gave it a squeeze.

"If you ask me, it's really brave of you to be doing something like this," I said.

Before Sam could say anything, Angelique popped up and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"No," Sam said, chuckling lightly. "I'll see you both around."

Saying our goodbyes, Angelique and I headed out, but for a moment my sister got distracted by someone else she knew, which meant I had to slow down for a moment so I could make sure we stayed together. But in that happening, I had to quickly move out of the way of someone who was walking down the hallway.

"Sorry," I murmured, carefully maneuvering myself out of his way. From what I could make out, he was tall and seemed rather in shape.

"It's OK," he said, his voice young but tired sounding. There was a certain tone to it that I couldn't quite put a finger on. "I'm sorry for getting in your way." By the time the man had walked around where Angelique and I were standing, my older sister had finished whatever conversation she was having with her acquaintance and we were on our way back to her home.

I could briefly hear Angelique telling me how we were going to one of her favorite cafés for lunch, but my mind kept going back to the man in the hallway.

* * *

"You doing OK?" Angelique's voice was laced with concern. When we reached the café, I had only spoken a small handful of times, only to get an order. I suppose that must've been worrisome for Angelique, but I knew she understood that when I didn't talk much, it was because my mind was off somewhere else—whether it was good or bad would be up to anyone I was with to figure out.

"I'm fine." I took a cautious sip of some iced tea I ordered. "Why?"

"You're unusually quiet," Angelique said slowly. "Quieter than usual."

"I need to be quiet when I think."

"I saw you and Sam hug." There was a mischievous, teasing tone in Angelique's voice. "Is that what you're thinking about?"

"No, that's not what I'm thinking about." Despite my best efforts _not_ to ponder on the fact, my mind did wander a little to the little hug I shared with Sam. I'd be lying if I said I didn't _kind of_ —and I mean it—tolerate it. Maybe it was the sturdiness of it. Maybe I didn't realize just how sturdy Sam was until he hugged me. "I haven't seen you let someone do that since you got back," Angelique giggled.

"What're you implying?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know, a possible crush?" The teasing in Angelique's voice intensified, making me frown deeply. "Don't give me that face."

"I'm not admitting to feelings I don't have." I nibbled on my sandwich. "I'd have to _really_ get to know Sam before I determined something like that."

"But you let him hug you," Angelique exclaimed. "You wouldn't even let me pat you on the back for a whole six months after you got back."

"Considering I was healing from surgery during that time, I had a justifiable reason."

"Admit it, you feel _some_ thing for him."

"I haven't been here a month and I hardly know the guy." I took another sip from my tea. "I don't get crushes for guys I barely know."

"You're no fun."

"I'm being practical." I leaned back in my seat. "Sam's a nice guy, I get it, but I would need to get to know him more before it could go to anything beyond being acquaintances."

"Why don't the two of you just set up a time to hang out?" Angelique asked. "It shouldn't be that hard. He doesn't live that far from where we live."

"I'm sure he has a busy schedule."

I heard Angelique laugh. "You're so stubborn, Bobbi," she said. "How about tomorrow, you ask if the two of you could go to lunch? Nothing big."

I thought it over. It wasn't anything big or extravagant. Typically, Angelique would be throwing out ideas and it'd be annoying as Hell because she'd be naming off all these places that would be completely wrong for the setting. But in that moment, she sounded reasonable.

And I was actually considering her idea.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I don't know if it's been obvious or not, but I think I've been kind of subtly starting 'Winter Soldier' into the story. It's already been eight chapters of just fillers and I know the whole movie plotline would have to start eventually, right? Sam and Bobbi are starting to interact rather well, and I hope I'm not diving too far into their character developments [romantically or otherwise]. Also, if it seems like I'm getting Sam's or Steve's characters wrong in any way, don't hesitate to let me know and I'll change it as quickly as I can.**

 **I own nothing in the 'Marvel' universe. All I own are my characters and the bed I sleep in.**

 **Hopefully this chapter was good! I'm completely burnt out from finals and exhaustion. If you've got ideas for future updates—side-plots; how I should write Bobbi's and Steve's future interactions; how I should write Bobbi's and Sam's future interactions; how I could write Bobbi in once the action starts picking up; etc., etc., etc.** **—let me know because I'm really tired and my creativity is running on an all time low. So if you've got ideas, don't hesitate to let me know. Even if it's just for OC's you'd like written into the story, I'm all for it.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

 _The future is bulletproof,_

 _The aftermath is secondary,_

 _It's time to do it now and do it loud,_

 _Killjoys,_

 _Make some noise..._

 **~Na Na Na; by My Chemical Romance**

* * *

By the next day, I was sort of looking forward to the V.A. meeting. Angelique's idea of asking Sam to lunch, just to get to know each other more, seemed like a foolproof idea! I also suppose Angelique could sense my somewhat eagerness to go to the meeting, since I could practically _feel_ the smiles she was throwing my way. I wouldn't have minded, but it was starting to unsettle me.

"Would you stop looking at me?" I exclaimed.

"I just think it's adorable when you're happy," she laughed. "I haven't seen you _this_ excited about something in a long time."

"Well, if your whole idea with the lunch works out well, I'll have someone _else_ to spend time with."

"That hurts, Bobbi," she exclaimed in mock hurt. "I thought you enjoyed my company."

"It takes a certain level of patience to deal with _you_ , Angie," I laughed, keeping my tone playful.

* * *

Once we reached the place where the meeting would be held, I carefully got out and waited for Angelique.

"You ready to go?" Angelique exclaimed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I snorted, rolling my eyes. "As ready as I'll ever be," I chuckled.

Angelique let out a bubbly laugh before leading me into the building.

When inside the room, I sat myself down. Angelique had gone off to the restroom, saying she'd be back in a minute. I placed my white cane on my lap, waiting for the meeting to start.

 _You're really excited about this meeting,_ I thought. _Since when were you excited about things like this?_ I couldn't help but chastise myself a little. Normally, Angelique's little ideas would end up in some sort of disaster, but somehow it managed to by relatively smoothly. There were no sudden disasters, or anything along those lines. Her adventures may make me physically exhausted, maybe even a little emotionally exhausted, but that's about it. She's fine with letting me have moments where I'd like to relax and take it easy for a day, which I appreciate.

 _Angelique's trying her best. You can't keep lashing out at her whenever she comes up with an idea, no matter how badly it makes you cringe. She's your big sister, you shouldn't be holding her efforts against her._

I sighed.

* * *

The meeting ended up starting a little late, since Sam didn't come in until about five minutes after it was about to start. But once it ended, Angelique had called Sam over before whispering to me that she'd be off talking to the veterans she was acquainted with, but still nearby in case I needed her.

 _She's acting as if I'm asking Sam on a date,_ I thought. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Angelique seemed a bit excited there," Sam chuckled.

"When isn't she?" I snorted. "Anything gets her all worked up."

"What did she want anyway?" Sam's voice went from playful to curious in no time at all.

I sighed. "Well—and it was Angie's idea—I was wondering if we could go get some lunch later," I said. It was a bit surprising on how even more voice was.

After a moment, Sam responded, not before I could practically feel the smirk spreading across his face. "Am I being asked on a date?" he teased.

"If you must know, Mr. Wilson, it's not a date," I teased back. He let out a laugh that, in turn, made me laugh, too.

"Lunch it is," he chuckled. "We can go back to that place we went to. You OK with that?"

"That's fine by me," I smiled.

* * *

Sam and I ended up spending a couple minutes talking about stories from when we were younger. Sam talked about how much he adored Captain America and how badly he wanted to meet him and how he even had Captain America trading cards.

"You were dedicated," I chuckled.

"I can't tell you how much I idolized the man," he laughed.

I let out another chuckle.

"I've practically told you my entire childhood and you've only said three things," Sam exclaimed.

"Oh come on," I said, "I've said plenty!"

"There's gotta be more."

Letting out a dramatic sigh, I leaned back in my seat before thinking over any humorous memories from my childhood.

"There was one time my cousin, Mohammad, came to visit and he pulled the biggest prank on my father," I said, unconsciously smiling at the thought. While on my mother's side, her family was entirely Greek, my father's side was both Greek and Iraqi. Most of my father's family who lived in Iraq immigrated to Greece in hopes of starting a better life for themselves. My father's father was Greek but his mother was Iraqi.

"What'd he do?" I could hear the humor in Sam's voice.

As I explained the prank my cousin pulled, Sam started laughing. By the time I finished, we were both laughing.

"I like your cousin," Sam exclaimed.

"He's hilarious," I chuckled. "If he ever comes to visit, I'll have to introduce you to him."

"We should do something like this again," Sam said, sounding genuinely happy. "I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before."

I shrugged. "I don't really open up to people that often," I said. "This is probably the most I've told anybody."

"I'm glad I was able to hear it."

I smiled. "I'll have to get to know you a little more before I open up about anything else."

"Sounds fair."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey-yo, everybody! Sorry for the delay, but here's the chapter! Sam and Bobbi are starting to get to know each other and all the craziness the occurs in the second CA movie will start to slowly make its way into their lives in no time at all. Hopefully you guys can have the patience to wait a little longer. I think I've started throwing in subtle, little hints that at least Sam has met Steve already and the possibility of Bobbi bumping into Steve at least once so far.**

 **I own nothing in the MCU. All I own are my characters and the radio in my room.**

 **If you've got ideas for future updates, let me know; if you've got ideas of possible side plots, let me know; if you've got ideas for possible Bobbi and Steve interactions, let me know; if you've got ideas or suggestions on anything, let me know. If I were to be completely honest, you guys have done an amazing job with reviews so far, but I'd like to know—and I mean I'd** **really** **like to know** **—what you guys think should happen between the characters in this story! One kind reviewer said that Bobbi's and Steve's relationship should be built on a mutual dislike for each other, what do you guys think? Should Bobbi and Steve not like each other at first? Let me know! Your ideas are what I go by.**

 **Hopefully you guys can let me know what you think.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

 _I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky,_

 _Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity,_

 _I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva,_

 _I'm gonna go go go,_

 _There's no stopping me..._

 **~Don't Stop Me Now; by Queen**

* * *

By the next morning, Angelique had us up and ready relatively early to go on a walk. She had a whole path set up for our little workout, which she said would be a couple miles long—to the end and back. I had an inkling that maybe she was up to something, but I chose not to voice it. If I showed Angelique that I was in any way suspicious of her—even a little—she'd go rambling on, trying to cover her tracks.

And by the time we reached our destination, she made sure I was all ready to go.

"We're going all out on this, Bobbi," she exclaimed excitedly. "It's going to be a real exercise! Not some leisurely stroll. Are you ready?"

"Angie, it's seven thirty in the morning and I'm exhausted," I sighed, "I think you know the answer to this."

She let out a laugh before wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry, Bobbi, you'll love it!" she said.

* * *

The walk was actually more of a really light jog—though Angelique made sure it was slow and was paced well with how I wanted it to go. She didn't want to push me too hard and I wasn't up for running around when I really couldn't see.

While we were on our little route, I heard the stomps of someone coming up behind us. Before I had any time to react, I heard a man's voice say _On your left_ before he rushed off in a quick gust of wind. His silhouette briefly came into my bad vision before I noticed a bit of familiarity to it. At least in his voice, for one.

"Who was that?" I huffed, my eyes narrowing slightly.

Angelique didn't say anything.

"Angie, who was that?" I exclaimed.

"Would you believe me?" she said, a light playfulness in her voice.

"That depends."

A moment more of silence before she finally answered. "Well, it was Captain America," she said, her voice slow and careful.

I didn't react right away because I couldn't find the right reaction to what she just said.

"Captain America?" I said, slowing my pace.

"Yeah..."

"Who was in New York?"

"That's him."

I stopped the light, careful jogging and carefully held my cane in both hands. Captain America just ran by Angelique and I, and my sister was acting as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Did we only come out here so you could ogle him?" I exclaimed, slamming the end of my cane on the ground.

"What? No!" I could hear the flustered tone in her voice.

"Angie...," I exclaimed.

"I'm being serious!" she muttered, trying to keep her voice lowered. "I mean, yeah, he's good looking, but do you honestly think I'm that desperate?"

I arched a brow at that.

"That hurts, Bobbi." Angie's voice did sound a little crestfallen. "You really think I'm that petty?"

"Quit taking it so personally," I exclaimed. "I know you're not like that. You're too sensitive, I _swear_."

"It's always hard to tell with you."

A voice called out to us, stopping the little dispute.

"Sam?" Angie called out.

My ears perked at that.

"Hey," he panted. "I didn't know you came down here."

"Not really," Angie said. "Bobbi and I were just trying it out."

Sam let out a breathless chuckle. "I take it you saw Speed Racer come by here," he said, taking a minute to catch his breath.

"He's fast, that's for sure," I said. "Was that _really_ Captain America?"

"Yeah," Sam sighed. "The guy's faster than a bullet. Ran thirteen miles in thirty minutes the last time I saw him."

I gave an impressed whistle. "I couldn't even do half of that," I muttered.

Sam chuckled. "He's a nice guy, though," he said.

"You've talked to him?" Angelique exclaimed.

"For a little bit." I could imagine a shrug accompanying the comment.

"You didn't happen to fangirl did you?" I teased, remembering Sam's comments about being a complete Captain America fan.

He let out a mixture of a groan and a laugh. "I regret telling you that," he sighed, a hint of a chuckle in his words.

I laughed. "It's too good to forget."

In no time at all, the man of the hour rushed by again with another _On your left_ —with what I could also assume would be a hint of a smirk in his voice—before he continued running like a bat out of Hell.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey-yo, everybody! Sorry for the delay, but here's the chapter! Hopefully you guys don't mind the fillers, I know it's only ten chapters in and you guys might be wondering why I haven't been putting in any** _Winter Soldier_ **moments, but I think I've been putting in little subtle moments from the movie, if you don't mind rereading a few chapters just to make sure. If I happen to be writing Sam, Steve, or any main Marvel character wrong, let me know and I'll change it the best I can.**

 **I own nothing in the MCU. All I own are my characters and the fireworks I bought.**

 **As a little side note, to any American out there, here's an early Happy Fourth of July! I know it's only the second, but I work on the Fourth so I'm not entirely sure if I'll be updating on that day. Hopefully you guys don't mind that!**

 **Anywho, I'll wrap up this author's note before it gets too long.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

 _There's a new world coming,_

 _And it's just around the bend,_

 _There's a new world coming,_

 _This one's coming to an end..._

 **~New World Coming; by Benjamin Wallfisch + Disa**

* * *

"How long have you and Captain America been friends?" I asked. We'd taken a bit of a break from Angelique's exercising to just walk and talk. Sam seemed content with it, and as far as I could tell, it wasn't bothering Angelique much.

"I wouldn't say we're _friends_ ," Sam said, chuckling slightly. "I've talked to him a few times."

I felt a hint of a smirk come on my face. "I don't know why I find it hard to believe," I exclaimed.

Sam chuckled and gently nudged my shoulder.

"I think it's pretty cool," Angelique exclaimed.

I snorted. "Of _course_ you'd think that," I chuckled.

Angelique murmured something under her breath, something _way_ too quiet for me to make out. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Do either of you have any plans tonight?" Sam asked, after a moment's silence.

I thought it over, I shook my head. I had no recollection of Angelique having plans afterwards.

"We don't, actually," Angelique said. "Why?"

"I was thinking maybe the two of you could come over for dinner," Sam exclaimed.

"Dinner?" I asked.

"Yeah," Sam said. "We can just have an evening and just talk. We've had lunch a couple times, Bobbi, why not have Angie with us for a while?"

I thought about it. Sam had a point; we did have lunch a couple times, so it would be nice to have Angelique with us. I nodded.

"OK," Sam exclaimed. "You alright with this, Angie?"

"I'm completely fine with it!" she chirped happily. "It sounds fun."

"You giving up already, Sam?" another man's voice panted next to us. It sounded vaguely familiar, but I was still trying to figure out where I heard it.

Sam let out a laugh. "You know I can't keep up with you," he exclaimed. "Besides, I saw my friends here; I had to say something."

I saw the figure faintly come into my bad line-of-vision, and I could obviously tell this man was tall and it looked like he was in very good shape.

 _If my eyesight were a little better, maybe I'd be able to tell,_ I thought solemnly.

"Pleasure to meet you both," he exclaimed. "I'm Steve."

"I'm Angie, this is my sister Bobbi." Angie put a hand between my shoulder-blades, I could practically _hear_ the smile in her voice, which _almost_ made me smile.

There was a moment of silence from Steve before he decided to say something. "I thought I saw you at the V.A., if you don't mind me saying."

I felt my shoulders stiffen slightly. Was that where I'd recognized him from? I wouldn't be surprised, anyone who'd heard about Captain America knew he fought in WWII. "I've gone to the meetings," I said, trying to keep my voice light and polite. "It was my sister's idea."

"You served?" I heard a hint of pride in Steve's voice. I nodded. "You were...?"

"Navy SEAL," I said. "No special treatment for being a woman."

Steve hummed slightly. I could feel his gaze linger on me for a moment before I felt it go to the cane in my hand. I knew he probably meant well, but I still felt a bit of irritation bubble up in me. It wasn't really a surprise when people found out I served then they'd focus on the obvious disabilities I had. My partial blindness being what they noticed first.

"I was medically discharged," I said sharply. Steve stammered for an apology, but I shook my head. "You're not the first to do that. I've had plenty of other people do the same thing."

"Ya know, I was just talking to Bobbi and Angie about having dinner at my place," Sam said. "Maybe you could come; if you're not busy saving the world, that is." The last part came out jokingly, making us chuckle slightly.

"Thank you for the invitation, but I can't." There was an apologetic lilt in Steve's voice. "I got somewhere I need to be tonight, maybe another time."

"It's fine, go do your thing."

* * *

By the time Angie and I got back to her home, after saying our temporary farewells to Sam, we took our times getting cleaned up and changed. Angie was, needless to say, super excited at the thought of having dinner with Sam.

"You're super excited about this," I said. "I thought you didn't like Sam that way."

Angie let out a sarcastic laugh. "I'm just excited you made a new friend," she exclaimed. "Not to mention we got to talk to Captain America."

I rolled my eyes. "You're an even bigger nerd about that guy than Sam is."

Angie let out a giggle. "I wouldn't have guessed he was," she said.

I shrugged.

"So...is there anything I should know about _you_ and Sam?" Angie teased.

"You just said I made a new friend," I laughed.

Angie laughed. "I guess I'll stop teasing. For now."

"You're unbelievable."

"But you love me anyway."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey-yo, everyone! Sorry it took a while for me to update a new chapter, I've been pretty busy lately. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, let me know if there's anything you'd like to see change in how I write the story.**

 **I own nothing in the MCU. All I own are my characters and the music I listen to.**

 **As a reminder to anyone who reads this, in the next three/four days, I'll be going on a week and a half/two week vacation, so if I don't update a new chapter and you're wondering why that is, you've got your reason.**

 **Do you have a subplot you'd like to see written into the story? Leave a review or PM me. Do you have ideas on how Bobbi could help with the WS storyline? Leave a review or PM me. Do you have any idea on how Angelique could help (even though I won't write her in any big fighting scenes *spoilers*) as the story gets more into the movie's storyline? What about any Sam/Bobbi romance moments that will happen further down the road? I know it's a lot of questions, but I like to have some kind of understanding on what the reviewers think. It's important for my stories. So until then, leave a review or a PM on what you'd like to see happen.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


End file.
